RESACA
by Suzaku Namikaze
Summary: este es un shikatema sobre q podria pasar en una fiesta en la mansion namikaze cada uno en una habitacion amplia sake amor deseos y otras cosas mas ademas de q nuestros shinobis y kunoichis cumpliran sus deseos en esa semana q podra pasar? descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS COMO ESTAN!!!!! PUES YO MUY BIEN AQUÍ PONIENDO OTRO FIC SOBRE UNA DE MIS PAREJAS PREFERIDAS APARTE DEL NARUHINA Y EL SASUSAKU……… "EL SHIKATEMA"

Disculpen por la tardanza y aviso q me demorare un poco ya q no he tenido muchi tiempo libre.

ADEMAS ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO PARA SABAKUNO NATHZU UCHIHA!!!!!

ESPERO Q TE GUSTE TU PRIMER FIC ESCRITO POR MI PARA TI.

Espero q lo disfruten y les recuerdo q los personajes q aparezcan aquí no son de mi propiedad sino son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Resaca 

Era un día como cualquier otro con sus habitantes caminando, el viento soplando suavemente pero había algo q haría q ese día fuera diferente a otros días; ese día se iba a celebrar el festival anual por la alianza q habían tenido hace unos cuantos años con Suna.

En ese momento todo era felicidad pero para algunos como Shikamaru Nara era problemático ya q tendría q hacer de guía de cierta persona por la cual el sentía algo mas q un simple amistad.

Por un lado se encontraba contento porque volvería a verla pero por otro lado no ya q sus hermanos también vendrían, el se llevaba bien con uno de los hermanos de ella q era Kankuro porque en una ocasión el descubrió q su hermana le correspondía pero con Gaara era otra historia. A Gaara le caía Shikamaru pero lamentablemente el desconfiaba de cualquier chico q se le acercara a su hermana ya q en Suna Temari había sido utilizada por diversos hombres q solo querían subir de nivel en la escala aya en Suna; pero gracias a esa desconfianza de parte de Gaara, Shikamaru tendría q ganarse la confianza absoluta de Gaara para poder estar con Temari demostrándoselo en el festival al q ellos asistirían.

Shikamaru tendría q trazar una estrategia para poder ganarse la confianza del kazekage para eso tendría q utilizar o mejor dicho recibir ayuda de unos amigos para demostrar q el era el indicado para Temari.

Las personas q el conocía q fueran mas cercanas a Gaara y a Temari eran Naruto, Hinata, Tenten y Sasuke ellos cuatro eran los principales y en los q tenían mas confianza Temari y Gaara. Naruto con Gaara era muy amigos desde q se conocieron en la pelea q tuvo contra el sonido, Temari con Tenten y Hinata eran mejores amigas ya desde hace tiempo ya q ellas siempre compartían algo o tenían algo en común pero no era para tanto como para sacar a Ino y Sakura del grupo pero Temari le tenia mas confianza como Gaara a Naruto, ella lo tenia hacia la hyuga y la castaña.

El Uchiha se había echo amigo del kazekage en una misión q había tenido el equipo 7 q duraría un lapso de 1 mes en Suna en la cual tendrían q brindar su ayuda al kazekage con sus fronteras fue allí cuando Sasuke y Gaara pelearon juntos apoyándose el uno al otro fue así q se dieron cuenta q tenían mucho en común parecían como hermanos peleando el uno con el otro, luego de derrotar y resguardar las fronteras a Gaara le faltaba revisar archivar y firmar unos 12 montones de papeles en lo cual Sasuke lo ayudo ya q Naruto ponía excusas.

Flash back

-Q ?!!!! Creen q les voy a ayudar con esos informes, ni soñarlo no acabaríamos ni en mil años – decía el rubio mientras el azabache y el pelirrojo seguían viendo los papeles.

-Y yo q pensé q querías ser hokage ya q cuando lo seas tendrás q hacer este papeleo tu también así q ven a ayudar dobe – dijo Sasuke fastidiándolo.

-Muy gracioso teme – le dijo Naruto con una venita.

-Si como tu digas do-be!!!!! – siguió con la misma ofensa el azabache.

-Urusai teme – dijo el rubio.

-Dobe!!!

-Teme!!!!

-Usuratonkachi!!!

-Teme!!!

-Dobe!!!

-Ya cállense los dos q no me dejan concentrarme – grito el pelirrojo muy enojado al verlos pelear como si fueran niños.

-Hump – gruño Sasuke

-Esta bien Gaara pero tranquilízate – dijo el rubio al ver como la arena comenzaba a rodear al kazekage.

Después de dejar a Sasuke y Gaara en la oficina con las montañas de informes Naruto fue a ver como les fue viendo como estaba hablando amenamente sobre algún tema en especial.

Naruto entro y como siempre se puso a pelear con Sasuke a los insultos hasta q Gaara los separo.

-Y díganme ya terminaron o están holgazaneando – decía el rubio para luego recibir dos miradas malditas de parte del azabache y el pelirrojo.

-Ya terminamos con el trabajo dobe – dijo Sasuke

-Wau!!! Que rápidos son!!!! – dijo Naruto asombrado ya q habían terminado todo ese trabajo en solamente 2 horas.

Fin flash back

Bien tendré que convencer a Hinata para q me ayude pero para eso tendré q decirle a Neji sobre mi plan además q el podría convencer a Tenten entonces seria como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Naruto aceptaría sin problemas en ayudarme en esto y esto nos deja a Sasuke. Para convencer a Sasuke tendría convencerlo diciéndole q le dirá a Sakura sobre lo q había pasado en un festival en donde la pelirosa pensó q el q la había tocado fue el rubio pero en realidad fue el ojinegro azabache, a lo q el azabache acepto ayudar y además teniendo a Kankuro como su aliado ya casi tenia su plan completo.

En las puertas de konoha se podía observar cinco figuras en las que resaltaban el pelirrojo y el castaño ya q ellos iban delante de las chicas las cuales iban conversando sobre quien sabe que.

A Shikamaru le dieron la tarea de ir a recogerlos aparte de servirles de guía durante sus días de estadía. Como siempre Shikamaru con su cara aburrida fue a recibirlos dándose con la sorpresa q no era el único q sabia de la llegada de los chicos de Suna se dio cuenta q toda una multitud se había formado al llegar ellos a la entrada.

Pudo ver q apenas entraron fueron abordados por muchas personas en especial por chicas y chicos jóvenes. Los chicos observaban a las tres kunoichis registrando y soltándoles piropos sin pudor alguno a lo cual Temari ni se intimidaba pero Matsuri y Akemi si.

Los clubs de fans de los chicos de konoha también se encontraban allí ya q al ver al kazekage y a su hermano, el marionetista, el cual trataba de rechazar las invitaciones de las chicas ya q ahora tenia a Akemi, Gaara se sentía un poco disgustado ya q era lo mismo en donde sea q vaya en la cascada en suna, en la roca, en konoha a todo lugar donde iba siempre le acosaban las mujeres ; las chicas al ver q el pelirrojo no hacia movimiento alguno decidieron formar un plan B en el cual ellas perseguirían al pellirrojo por toda konoha hasta recibir un premio de su parte.

Una chica decidió dar la señal para comenzar el plan B dándole los detalles a todas las chicas allí presente, aunque sea podrían disfrutar el perseguir a su nuevo ídolo ya q sus ídolos favoritos no se encontraban en este momento por las calles así q perderían esa oportunidad de conseguir uno nuevo y probar q tan bueno era.

Shikamaru había sido aplastado por toda la multitud así q para no volver a ser aplastado se paro con su típica pose recargándose en un árbol. Temari al darse cuenta de la presencia de Shikamaru trato de llamar su atención pero con tantos chicos acosándola a ella y a las 2 castañas decidió llamarlo pero primero se quedo admirándolo.

-Wauuuu pero q cuerpo es el q se manda Shikamaru!!!!! Se ve q me hizo caso cuando le dije q hiciera mas ejercicios pero no creí que se vería tan bien!!!!!!!!!!!!! – pensaba Temari mientras miraba a Shikamaru un poco embobada.

Shikamaru pudo ver q por la cara q estaban poniendo sus fans debían tramar y al ver q algunas veían a Gaara pensó en lo peor q podría pasar: ellas estaban tramando hacer con Gaara lo q ellas hacían con el y los demás. Al ver esto Shikamaru escucho el grito de una chica.

-CHICAS!!!!! ATENCION!! Es la hora de perseguir a Gaara-sama hasta conseguir algo de el, vamos!!!!!!!!! – dijo una chica comenzando a animar a mas chicas. Shikamaru al escuchar esto alerto a Gaara.

-Gaara!!!!, corre te van a perseguir – grito Shikamaru mientras otras chicas lo volteaban a mirar para luego gritar.

-Miren chicas!! También esta Shikamaru-kun!!!! Hay q perseguirlo a el también – grito un grupo de chicas yendo contra Shikamaru, el cual las esquivo para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad con el pelirrojo.

Temari al ver esto se molesto mucho y juro q si veía otra vez a esas chicas las mataría lentamente por osar perseguir a su hermano y a "su" chico se dijo ella mentalmente.

-Sabes Matsuri estas locas no saben cuando parar y mira como se lanzaron encima de Gaara y Shikamaru no crees???? – pregunto Temari pero al no verla se asusto ya q tampoco veía a Kankuro ni a Akemi.

-y ahora en donde se habrá metido Kankuro Matsuri y Akemi – pensaba Temari pensando en donde estarían.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPI

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y SUS OPINIONES.

SIN MAS ME DESPIDO BYE BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA HOLA!!!! COMO ESTAN AQUÍ PUES ESTOY DEJANDOLES OTRO CAPI

PERDONEN LA DEMORA ES QUE ESTADO MUY AJETREADA Y NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR EN MUCHO TIEMPO!!!! MIS DISCULPAS A NATHZU YA QUE ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO PARA ELLA. Y LAMENTABLEMENTE ESTOY MUY OCUPADA CON MI ACADEMIA DE INGLES.!!!!!

Después de haber perdido de vista a su hermano, a Matsuri y a Akemi la rubia de Suna decidió ir a buscar a alguien pero a lo lejos logro ver que había 4 chicas corriendo seguidas de una manada de chicos parecido a lo que había pasado con Gaara y Shikamaru solo que ahora las perseguían a ellas unos chicos .Temari al percatarse de esto invoco uno de sus jutsus y mando a volar a la manada de chicos los cuales perseguían a sus amigas.

-Kuchiyose: Kiri Kiri Mai – dijo la rubia en ese preciso momento mandando a volar a los chicos.

-Wau!!!!!! Gracias… por la ayuda Temari, por…la culpa de…la cerdita no pudimos hacer…nada contra ellos, pero igual…gracias – dijo una pelirosa recuperando el aliento después de haber sido perseguida por los chicos de la aldea.

-Si muchísimas gracias Temari – dijo Tenten ya mas tranquila.

-Hola Temari-san, gracias – dijo Hinata a la rubia.

-Ya, ya, déjense de agradecimientos ya que ustedes harían lo mismo `por mi si pudieran – dijo la rubia de Suna sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que si Temari, todas lo haríamos – dijo Tenten a nombre del grupo.

-Dime Temari-san, viniste sola o acompañada de tus hermanos y Matsuri? Ya que… - decía la ojiperla pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Pero como lo sabias si apenas nos vemos?? – dijo Temari tranquila.

-Es que hace un momento acabo de ver a Matsuri, a Kankuro-san y a otra chica corriendo siendo seguidos de una multitud de gente – dijo la ojiperla tranquilamente.

-Si a Matsuri per…..- se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho Hinata – ¡QUE A MATSURI QUE… - dijo gritando la rubia dejando sorda a la hyuga.

- Que la están persiguiendo eso fue lo que dijo Hinata – respondió Ino un poco molesta con la sorpresa de la rubia de Suna con respecto a su "cuñada".

-Y SE DIRIGEN AQUIIIII!!!!!! CORRAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito la castaña del grupo al ver como aparecían Kankuro, Matsuri y Akemi corriendo seguidos de una multitud.

En una de las tantas calles de Konoha se encontraban 6 chicos de 16 años encapuchados: un rubio, un azabache, dos castaños, un chico con spandex (así creo que se dice lo que usa Lee) y un pelinegro; vigilando que por allí no aparecieran sus "queridas" admiradoras, no querían volver a ser perseguidos por esas locas por toda Konoha pensaban todos los chicos presentes excepto el chico de las mallas verdes ya que el no tenia su club de fans.

Al ver que no había rastro de ellas respiraron tranquilos quitándose las capuchas y revelando sus identidades.

-AYY!!!! Que problema es este, esto siempre es todos los días siempre persiguiéndonos como si fuéramos criminales 'tebayo – respondió el rubio del grupo al azabache.

-Concuerdo contigo dobe – dijo el ojinoche al ojiazul, el cual se molesto por el apelativo del azabache le había dicho.

-Oye a quien le dices dobe, teme – le respondió enojado el rubio.

-Pues a quien mas, a ti dobe – dijo el azabache.

-teme

-dobe

-teme

-usuratonkachi

-teme

-dobe

-baka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y así siguieron hasta que los dos castaños del grupo les dieron un zape a cada uno para que se callaran. Por el golpe los 2 miraron a los castaños con una mirada fulminante y gélida.

-HUMP!!!!! – dijeron al unísono los dos molestos.

Luego de calmarse un poco iban caminando tranquilos cuando de repente escucharon un grito muy familiar para ellos, al identificarlo se asustaron y pusieron una cara de sufrimiento.

-ey!!!! Neji!!! Que puedes ver – le pregunto Kiba esperando que no sea lo que creían que era.

-Byakugan!!!! – dijo el castaño activando su Kekei Genkai – puedo ver a lo lejos a nuestras queridísimas admiradoras persiguiendo a dos chicos – pauso el castaño.

-A quienes persiguen? – pregunto Sai.

-Están persiguiendo al Kazekage de Suna y a Shikamaru – dijo el castaño Hyuga respondiendo.

-Huy!!! De seguro Temari va hacerle bronca a nuestras admiradoras por estar persiguiendo a su problemático vago – dijo el rubio sonriendo pícaramente.

- A donde se dirigen? – pregunto de improviso lee que se había quedado callado en todo el camino.

-Pues ellas se dirigen… oh oh!!! – dijo Neji comenzando a correr.

-Oye Neji porque corres?? – dijeron los demás siguiendo al castaño pero caminando.

-Porque exactamente ellos y ellas se dirigen hacia aquí a toda velocidad – el castaño aumentando la velocidad.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos alcancen – dijo el rubio comenzando a correr.

-Muy tarde ya los encontramos – dijo Shikamaru a su atrás seguido del pelirrojo Kazekage.

-Hola Gaara – le saludo Naruto.

-Hola Naruto – le respondió el pelirrojo de Suna.

-Oigan!! No es hora de saludarse tenemos un problema mas serio como para estar saludándonos – decía Kiba enojado.

-Oye que haces idiota ven para acá ha esconderte o quieres morir en manos de ellas!!!!- le gritaron el azabache y el rubio a la vez.

-Esta bien chicos – dijo lee escondiéndose como los demás.

Pudieron perderlas en uno de los callejones y así respirar un poco mejor ya que estaban muy agitados.

-Ahora que vamos a hacer chicos esas locas no tardaran en encontrarnos y allí volverá a comenzar la tortura otra vez – menciono el castaño de marquitas rojas.

-¿Cuál de las casas de nosotros se encuentra cerca? – pregunto lee.

-La casa del "teme" se encuentra a unas cuadras – dijo Naruto burlón en la palabra teme haciendo bufar a Sasuke .

-Bien iremos a la casa de Sasuke, pero para escapar necesitamos un anzuelo. Quien se ofrece??? – dijo el castaño hyuga viendo a todos, luego mirando a Naruto.

-A mi no me mires que todavía no he sido hokage además son muy joven para morir en las manos de esas psicópatas – comenzó a excusarse el rubio.

Luego volteando hacia el azabache, el cual lo miro de mala forma.

-Ni se te ocurra hyuga – respondió retadoramente el azabache.

-Esta bien, esta bien – dijo Neji molesto.

-Oigan!! Que tal si transformamos a Lee en uno de nosotros y lo mandamos a que lo persigan a el en vez que a nosotros!!! No es buena mi idea!!! – dijo alegre el rubio dejando muy pero muy sorprendido al uchiha con su idea.

-Oye dobe, que te pasa?? Estas bien?? No tienes fiebre?? . Pregunto el ojinoche al rubio sarcásticamente mientras le tocaba la frente.

-Si si muy chistosito teme y que dicen??? – pregunto el rubio de Konoha luego de fastidiar al azabache.

-Pues yo digo que lo hagamos ero en quien lo transformamos?? – pregunto el Inuzuka.

-Que tal si lo transformamos en este de aquí – dijo Neji señalando a Sasuke.

-Seria una buena idea pero que tal si en el camino se encuentran con Sakura-chan y las hace desviarse por salvar al supuesto teme – dijo Naruto ante el asombro de los demás.

-Oye dobe esto si es raro hasta ahora todas las cosas que has hablado o ideado han sido muy inteligentes, que te pasa???- pauso el azabache mirándolo raro – cuando nos salvemos de esas locas debemos llevarte al hospital para que te vean que es lo que tienes ya que me estas asustando con tu actitud de genio- dijo el azabache siendo apoyado por los demás.

-QUE?? Que dije?? Porque ahora razone mejor gracias a la ayuda de Hinata-chan no es raro – dijo el rubio tranquilo olvidándose de la presencia del primo superhipersobreprotector de Hinata, el cual lo veía con una venita en la cabeza además de la mirada de sobreprotector hermano de Kiba mientras los demás lo veían con una sonrisa picara menos Sai.

-Si ella es muy gentil además de ser una buena profesora y experta en sentimientos y anatomía – dijo Sai sonriente mientras unas auras negras rodeaban a Kiba, Neji y Naruto.

-NO HABLES ASI DE HINATA-CHAN!!!!! – dijeron los tres mandando a volar a Sai cada uno con una venita en la cabeza.

-Bueno que se transforme en Neji y se acabo – dijo el Inuzuka un poco molesto aun.

-Esta bien pero acuérdense que me deben una y que además me tienen que acompañar a corr… - pero fue interrumpido por el genio hyuga.

-No quieres mejor que te ayudemos con Ayumi – dijo pícaramente Neji.

-Hey quien es Ayumi?? – pregunto curioso Naruto.

-Bueno solamente es…. – decía Neji

-No digas nada Neji, lo hare pero no digas nada – decía desesperado lee mientras Neji mostraba una sonrisa de victoria.

-Entonces ve y dispérsalas de aquí para que nosotros podamos escapar – dijo el castaño hyuga empujando al pelinegro.

-Ahora alguien que se asome para saber si el plan del dobe resulto – no hay necesidad de decir quien lo dijo verdad.

Todos se miraron entre si hasta que Sai se decidió a ir a ver.

-Y??? – preguntaron al unísono.

-Lo están persiguiendo ahora mismo – dijo el pelinegro mientras se veía un gran nube de humo por donde ellos habían venido.

-Bien ahora a la casa del teme!!!! – dijo el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente.

Entonces Naruto y los demás se fueron corriendo hacia la casa de Sasuke en el barrio uchiha que quedaba a unas 5 cuadras de allí pero no contaron con que en el camino se encontraran con la manada que perseguían a las chicas y a Kankuro, pero gracias a la ayuda de Sasuke y Naruto los mandaron a volar salvando así a los que perseguían.

Fue así que pudieron llegar a salvo todos a la mansión uchiha para resguardarse de las admiradoras, aunque apenas llegaron Temari decidió salir a matar a esas maniáticas que osaron perseguir a Gaara y a Shikamaru siendo retenida por Gaara y kankuro pero Temari le recordó que también habían perseguido a Matsuri y eso fue suficiente pretexto para salir a aniquilar.

BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NO HABERLO PUESTO ANTES EL CAPITULO EN ESPECIAL A SABAKU NO NATHZU UCHIHA YA QUE ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A ELLA PERDONEN LA TARDANZA Y AHORA SI PASAMOS A LA PARTE DE LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS.

Agradecimientos:

sabaku no nathzu uchiha: hola gracias por tu comentario es solo que ya tengo un poco de costumbre son lo del "q" es por la culpa de mis amigas que a cada rato me hablan así y ya me he acostumbrado y sobre los nombres para no repetir ya lo había pensado pero gracias!!!!!!!

Ajorca Calavera: hola gracias por comentar he tratado de entrar en esa página pero cuando la pongo me dice que no hay ninguna así q no he podido entra espero q sigas leyendo!!!

Cuty Ligia-chan: hola como estas gracias por el comentario. Ahora te explico lo que paso con Sasuke y Sakura, lo q pasa es q en un festival donde ellos y los demás asistieron a ese dichoso festival en donde al azabache se le ocurrió hacerle una broma al rubio de Naruto-kun. Entonces Sasuke como sabia que a Naruto le seguía gustando Sakura decidió hacerle la contraria y allí fue donde le toco a Sakura específicamente el trasero a lo q la pelirosa al voltear a ver quien fue Sasuke le decía q había sido el rubio y fue por eso q al pobre de Naruto lo mando a volar pero no se percato que lo que había echo lo había visto Shikamaru. Esa es la explicación a si no la entendiste dame tu correo y yo te escribo esa escena en la q paso.

ofheart. Gracias por comentar y espero que me disculpes lo que pasa es que ahora yo estoy estudiando ingles en un instituto y tengo que ir de L-V y no me es fácil escribir ya que mi papa siempre esta en mi computadora y me es difícil pero a veces los escribo cuando el no esta y como mañana esta trabajando tendré el suficiente tiempo para escribirlo.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINO DE AGRADECER A TODOS LO Q ME MANDAN SUS COMENTARIOS.

A PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO CONOCEN A AKEMI SU DESCRIPCION ESTA EN MI PROFILE.

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ADEMAS ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS SOBRE MIS FICS SI QUIEREN QUE PONGA ALGO ADICIONAL O ALGO SOBRE LAS PAREJAS SOLO AVISENME.

Para aquellos q quieran hablar conmigo mi correo es el siguiente y me mandan un mensaje diciéndome quien son (con el nombre de su penname para identificarlos).

Hanabi Sarutobi: si si perdona por la tardanza pero estuve con problemas. En mi profile especifico más sobre akemi. Además ya casi esta listo tu oneshot de Hanabi con konohamaru.

Lamoco13: te respondo tu pregunta, akemi es la novia de kankuro en mi profile encontraras mas información.

N-zelink: disculpa por lo que puse en mi profile, no quise ofenderte.

NaraVillbs: no te preocupes yo también me olvido de leer algunos fics.

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fic.

Aquellos que no sepan quien es Ayumi o akemi en mi profile lo pueden encontrar aunque sobre Ayumi todavía tengo que actualizar.

Me despido.

MATTA NE.


End file.
